Do you like lemons
by bloodykissesfell
Summary: Some reader insert lemons and such. Read and enjoy my little fishes read and enjoy if you like lemons of course.


You stared out the window of your apartment. It was snowing lightly and the small white flecks were dancing to imaginary music. You sighed softly you really wanted to go down to the corner store and get snacks but you were sensitive to the cold. You always loved the snow though even if it made you sick. Debating the trip was worth it you slipped on your leather jacket and wrapped a scarf around your neck. "I'm leaving" you called out to your empty apartment as you slipped on your shoes and went out the door. You lived alone mostly because whatever family you had was in Italy. You had come here following and assassin group you had joined. Most of your team had nice luxury apartments or at least decent two bed room. You could have easily roomed with them, but you didn't want to bother anyone. Your boss worried about you living alone but you always assured her it was fine. Simply because it was you liked being alone it helped you clear your mind. Plus with the rent being small and the amount of money you made it was easier to help the small daycare center that was not so far from here. Your soft spot for children helped you meet the owner who was a very nice woman who struggled to keep the place running. You eventually started helping out with the kids as well as help pay the bills. Though you might look like a tough girl on the outside you really were a softy weren't you.

When you arrived at the corner store you quickly stepped inside welcoming the warmth from the store. You waved to the cashier who was a college student who lived next door to you. You quickly went to gather the snacks you were going to get and a load of hot chocolate to keep you warm for the rest of the week. As you walked up you noticed the silver haired boy from school, who also lived down stairs from you, buying a pack of cigarettes. You stood behind him trying not to get into a fight with the moron in front of you. The boy in front of you was named Gokudera Hayato the self-proclaimed right hand man of the Vongola Decimo. You did not like him very much mostly because he always called you stupid woman and got into fights with you. Which sometime got pretty psychical leaving the both of you with nothing but cuts and bruises. This boy was and arrogant son of a bitch who you would gladly slice into ribbon if you could.

He left without noticing you and you thanked your lucky star for that. You put your items on the checkout. "Two of the usual please" you said to the cashier as he gave you two packs of your favorite cigarettes that would last you the next four weeks. You paid for your stuff and headed out into the cold once more. This time carrying a bag full of snacks that would last you for the week. You were almost home when you noticed Gokudera outside the gate patting himself down looking for something. A cigarette hanging from his lips, you stopped to admire the bomber for a moment. You walked up and pulled out your lighter lighting his cigarette and pulling one out for yourself lighting it.

"Thanks" he said taking a drag of his as you did the same with yours. There was complete silence between you two mostly since was the first time you two talked without threatening each other.

"You look cold you should go home" he said looking at you. Yes, you were freezing mostly because of how sensitive you were. Even though you were shivering you didn't want to leave because the snow had begun to come down heaver making it look so very lovely.

"I'm fine" you said softly watching the snow fall silently. Gokudera looked at you a small blush forming on his cheeks. He would never admit it to anyone, but you had found a way into his heart. He had fallen head over heels for you and he wasn't sure why. All of the arguing and fighting was his way of covering what he felt for you. The thing you could both agree on though was the fact that there were moments when you hated every single stupid word you both said, or you wanted to too just strangle each other.

You suddenly felt something on your shoulders when you looked it was his jacket. You looked over to him to see a small blush gracing his face. "I don't need you catching a cold you stupid women" he said as he finished his cigarette. You blushed and smiled noticing how cold he was getting without his jacket. "Would you like to join me for some hot chocolate?" you asked holding up that bag. He looked at you for a moment before nodding his head and taking the bag off your hands as you both walked to your apartment. You opened the door and slipped your shoes off hangs both the jackets and your scarf on the coat rack. He looked around your apartment noticing how cozy it was. "You can sit down if you want" you said taking the bag from him and taking it to the kitchen where you began making the hot chocolate. He sat down at the table as he watched you in the kitchen preparing the drinks. He wouldn't mind waking up to this scene every morning. He would love it if he could actually see you in the kitchen making coffee for the both of you before heading off to work. That would be the life if you were in the picture he could only see it working with you in the picture.

"Here you are" you said placing a mug in front of him and sat down across from him. He smiled and thanked you taking a sip and you did the same. There it was again that awkward silence between you two. You had no idea how to get rid of it, but it was getting really annoying fast. "You have a nice apartment you know it looks a lot better than mine. It's so neat and organized I would love to have mine this nice." He said trying to start a conversation. You smiled at him "Thank you if you want I could help you." You said. The night went on with small talk like that, which made it strange since the both of you were always loud and reckless always at each other's throats. It was nice though the little peace you had between that two of you it felt safe. In the end you both ended up on the couch hands intertwined as you kept talking and laughing. Then suddenly you felt his warm lips against yours, he was kissing you Gokudera Hayato was kissing you. You were in shock you had no idea how to react to the situation. He pulled back his face red as he let go of your hand and got up making his way out the door saying "I'm sorry." You sat there for a second before getting up and chasing after him "Wait!" he said catching his arm as he was going down the stairs. He stopped but didn't look at you which cause you to get mad. "Hey look at me!" you yelled causing him to look at you. That spark in his eye he always got when a fight was about to go down glinted. "I'm looking at you! What do you want?" he says yelling back. That nice calm moment of safety shattered and became a heated argument.

"Why the hell did you leave?" you shouted glaring at him. "Isn't obvious you didn't kiss back meaning you don't like me! I left because you just finished ripping my heart out you stupid woman!" he shouted back. You looked at him shocked he liked you he actually liked you. You never noticed mostly because you had tried your hardest to hide the fact you liked him to notice. You grabbed him by his shirt collar and kissed him with as much passion as you could muster. He kissed back pulling you into his chest not wanting to let you go. The kiss was rough and full of heated passion emitting from the both of you. You both made your way back to your apartment as soon as you closed the door he had you pressed up against it. His kisses trailed along your jawline and along your neck and collar bone. Your low moans kept fueling him and when he found your sweet spot his name rolled off your lips. His hands wandered up your shirt and off it went followed by his. His hands unhooked your bra as your lips met in another tough kiss. He licked your bottom lip asking for entrance, but you refused. He was not happy about that so his hands met your breast and with a squeeze you gasped. He took advantage sliding his tongue in causing a fight for dominance which he quickly won. His hands playing with your breasts as his thumbs rolled on your nipples causing you to moan and claw at his back. "Bedroom" he whispered to you, "Last door on the right" you replied wrapping your legs around him as he carried you to the room and threw you on the bed. He quickly got on top pulling your pants off along with your soaked panties. He mouth latching onto one of your nipples and his thumb working the other one. Your moans began to fill the heated room as he worked. You quickly manage to flip him and get on top of him "You aren't playing fair" you said motioning to the fact you were naked and he still had pants on. He smirked and you skillfully removed his belts, pants, and boxers. His member was huge, long, and very hard you had no idea how that would fit but it would. Your head dropped and you enveloped the tip in your mouth. He moaned out softly as you worked his member into your mouth using your tongue to lick the tip every so often. His hands tangled into your hair as you picked up your speed slightly. He was going to finish before anything even started and you could sense that. Before he had the chance to blow his load you sat up leaving his member aching for release. You smirked and licked your lips as he glared at you, and with one swift movement he flipped you to the bottom. Without warning he thrust into your soaking cavern. You yelped from surprise but he eventually had you moaning his name. With every thrust he went deeper and deeper until he couldn't anymore. You could feel the knots forming in your stomach tightening as he pounded into you. Then he hit it, he hit your G-spot and you saw stars as you moaned out his name, clawing his back as well, as you came. Not even a few seconds later his followed you could feel his hot seed filling you up. He collapsed next to you panting heavily and you looked at him.

"What?" he asked as he looked back at you. All you did was smile and kissed him "I love you, you big asshole" you said and you heard him chuckle. "I love you to you stupid woman" he said pulling the blanket over the two of you, and wrapping you in his arms. The snow had begun to fall heavily outside meaning it was going to get extremely cold that night. You had the misfortune of being sensitive to the cold and on any other night you would be freezing by now. But tonight you would be warm all through the night in the arms of the crazy bomber you somehow fell in love with.

TYL

"Mind her head" the midwife said as she handed Hayato his newborn daughter. "I know" he said as he looked down at the child in his arms. She was beautiful there was no way this could be his daughter then again his wife was the most gorgeous girl he had ever known. "You know I would like to see her too you moron" you said from your bed. He looked at you and handed you your daughter and you smiled down at the sleeping infant. "I didn't think this would happen, me having to be a father" he said as he sat next to you. "Please Hayato after all the sex we have this was bound to happen you should have thought of that." You replied looking at him. "Yah your right I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier" he said gently stoking his daughter's cheek. You nodded your head in response admiring her beauty. "Does this mean another one is going to be popping out od now where soon" you said and he laughs kissing you softly before looking back at his daughter.


End file.
